Battle Royale America
by Kiriyama90
Summary: 52 students. 3 days. 1 survivior. based on the movie and book Battle Royale
1. Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale.Koushun Takami does  
  
Battle Royal America 1  
  
STUDENTS DOOMED TO DIE  
  
(NOT EVERY PERSON'S LAST NAME IS NOT KNOWN)  
  
BOYS:  
  
1.Eathan  
  
2.Tommy  
  
3.John  
  
4.Jim Neil (TRANSFER STUDENT #1)  
  
5.Vincent  
  
6.Chris Franklin  
  
7.Simon Moore  
  
8.Donnie  
  
9.Mike  
  
10.Nathan  
  
11.Alastor  
  
12.Colin Ricci  
  
13. Domone Nanahara  
  
14.Theo  
  
15.Mark  
  
16.Dominick  
  
17.Nick  
  
18.Kevin  
  
19.Steven  
  
20.Danny  
  
21.Yoshio Sasagawa  
  
22.Jorge  
  
23.Sam  
  
24.Lott  
  
25.Irvine  
  
GIRLS: 1.Samantha Watts  
  
2.Osono Eto (TRANSFER STUDENT #2) (TRANSFERED TO WIN BR)  
  
3.Brittany Lowe  
  
4.Erica Christi  
  
5.Noriko Nakagawa (TRANSFER STUDENT #3) (TAKEN BY FORCE)  
  
6.Mizuho Kusaka (TRANSFER #4) (REASON UNKOWN)  
  
7.Lola  
  
8.Diana  
  
9.Helen  
  
10.Joy  
  
11.Theresa  
  
12.Hope  
  
13.Keiko Eto  
  
14.Fiona  
  
15.Jane  
  
16.Natasha  
  
17.Amy  
  
18.Michelle  
  
19.Jordan  
  
20.Nina  
  
21.Sabrina  
  
22.Rita  
  
23.Kimberly  
  
24.Ava  
  
25.Dorthy  
  
26.Melisa  
  
27.Monica 


	2. Govornment Report

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale  
  
GOVORNMENT REPORT  
  
DEAR MR.PHILLIP JOHNSON,  
  
THE BATTLE ROYALE WILL COMMENCE IN 5 DAYS AT ELLIS ISLAND/LIBERTY ISLAND. WE HAVE EVACUATED NEWYORK CITY TO ENSURE SAFETY. BATTLE ROYALE WILL COMMENCE . WE HAVE CONCLUDED THAT THIS FIRST AMERICAN BATTLE ROYALE WILL GO SMOOTHLY. IN THE CASE THAT A SHIP (CRUISE LINER) DOCKS MISTAKENLY INTO THE HARBOR THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO.  
  
BATTLE ROYALE COMITTIE 


	3. O:they awake

Disclaimer: I do not own battle royale.  
  
0  
  
The bus came to a stop right before they entered Ellis island. Domone Nanahara(Male student #13) was talking to Irvine(Male student #25) when all of a sudden everyone started to get sleepy. Within three minutes everyone was asleep. Domone woke up in a dark classroom. Domone got up and felt his neck, there was a choker on his neck. He noticed he also had bracelets on both of his wrists that were as tightly bound as the choker and that there were four people tied up in the back that weren't part of the class.  
  
As everyone started to get up he noticed that all of them were wearing the same choker and bracelets.A tall man walked into the classroom. "Hello everyone. Wake up!!" the man said. Once everyone woke up the man pulled in a tv and started the tape that he had put in it. A woman appeared on screen and started talking  
  
"Welcome to Ellis Island. You are the lucky class chosen for the FIRST Battle Royale in America! If you are asking yourself what is a battle royale well it is a contest no a game inwich all of you have to KILL EACHOTHER! Yippe!! Doesn't it make you feel so honored? anyway you are on Ellis Island here is how it looks like." The backround turns into a map of Ellis Island and Liberty Island. It is split into sectors. "Ellis and Liberty Island are split into sectors or zones. Every four hours your instructor, Mr.Johnson will announce the names of the slain classmates of yours and danger zones if you linger in a danger zone the danger is.... About those collars and bracelets you are wearing. They are 100% shock proof,water proof and permanent and if you break one of our rules or stay in a danger zone a blade will shoot out into your wrists and you will bleed to death or your collar will explode. It's random. Anyway you will get a backpack like this." She pulls out a table with numerous things on it. " You will get food,water,a map,a compass,a flashlight,and a wepon or item. Wepons and items are randomly chosen and range from a key that opens a door on the island to a rocket launcher. So you might get lucky or you may not." She pulls out a rubber duck. "AHHH this ones really unlucky!! Oh and one last bit of info you have no time limit but if by the end of the day no one is dead one person will randomly be chosen and killed. Also the death toll must keep rising. For example if one person dies in day one,two people must in day two or two people will be radomly chosen and killed and of course if no one dies three will be killed. Then the toll number goes back to one then it keeps going up until no one dies then back to one. Now I'll be calling you out one by one and the game starts!"  
  
Domone was called out first. He took up his bag then got his BR daypack and ran out of the classroom. He was in a dark hall,he could see it was dark out through a great plate glass window. He ran outside and hid behind some bushes to recollect what he had heard and what he was in. He couldn't belive it. He decided wouldn't participate, he wouldn't kill anyone not even those people in the back of the classroom. He thought he wasn't going to kill anyone,but that was going to change real soon.  
  
Thats it for 0 chapter  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. A taste of things to come

Ikiru mata wa shibo......  
  
tatakau soshite Ikiru.....  
  
The Battle Royale will continue.....soon 


End file.
